User talk:KidProdigy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yuki Onna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lynxian (Talk) 18:05, September 23, 2011 Admin Right now you are an Admin use it well. --Cococrash11 20:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Seiyu Pages Hey ProGamerP9. It's nice to see you editing on the Wiki. Having said that, I really recommend that you not create the pages for the seiyu because we'd have to constantly update them every time they get new roles elsewhere. I think it'd be a lot easier if we just provided links to their Wikipedia pages instead. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 19:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for your consideration. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 19:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Laguardia 16:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC) KidProdigy, Thank you very much for niceness! I do need some help! I've started watching Nurarihyon last week and I'm on Kyoto Arc, I finished it actually but there are some things I couldn't understand. Almost everything about Nue's and Sanmoto plot confused me. All divide my questions and if you could answer them I would be very pleased. 1- Hagoromo Gitsune has an rencarnation technique, I didin't understand how it works. In Nue's ans Sanmoto's conversation in hell they say she couldn't reincarnate until Rihan was killed. Is it because he would defeat her or is it related to the fact that there wasn't malice enough in the world so she wasn't strong enough to perform the technique? 2- I couldn't understand what Nue and Sanmoto did. Did they revived Yamabuki Otome or placed her soul in a kid's body? If they revived her how did they turned her in a little girl? If Nue could revive her why didn't him revived himself? And about Hagoromo, they did them placed her soul in the kid's body too or she possed her because she was with bad energy around her (sad beacuse killing her husbad)? I didn't understood what Hangon No Jutso is (even after Lynxian edited the post). I know I did a lot of question and if you can't answer them, don't have time, or even don't want to, don't worry at all! I'm glad anyway. Thank you very much! Switch Feature on Infobox Hey KidProdigy. I see that you've been adding the toggle feature on some of the characters' profile pictures in their articles. I've been wanting to do the same thing on the Beelzebub Wiki, at least in pages like these, but I couldn't get it to work. Can you tell me how to properly implement the Switch feature? Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 04:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey again. I tried exactly what you did. I even added in the Switch and Toggle templates and the switch feature still didn't work. What else can I do? -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 17:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 17:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much! -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 19:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yamabuki Otome What are you doing? What is "Yamabuki no Otome"? It is only your opinion... If you buy tankobon and read it, at the book sleeve, you could see there is explanation of characters. She is a girl yurei. --Klobis 22:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Tamasaburo Then why do not you let me know the source? Which chapter? --Klobis 22:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) WHY should I find the source? 玉三郎 is a real person, and 珠三郎 is the character. 玉三郎 is not used for Tamasaburo's kanji name. If you claim it is not true, you must show me the source and refute me. --Klobis 00:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : ....??? Of course his/her name is 珠'三郎. So, then, his/her name is not '玉三郎. It is why I undid the page. --Klobis 08:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Why is "玉三郎" necessary? --Klobis 10:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't quite understand what you're trying to say. What do you think the kanji "玉三郎"? : I can't come up with the source. Because "玉三郎" is NOT his/her name. You insist "玉三郎" is the name, so YOU must come up with the SOURCE. (Probatio diabolica...) --Klobis 12:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :: You don't understand what is Probatio diabolica... Anyway ::* You found the source that his/her name is 珠'三郎. ::* There is no source that his/her name is '玉三郎 :: Therefore s/he is 珠三郎. --Klobis 12:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi KidProdigy. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Using the two images you linked to, I made two background images - preview #1 with a gradient fading to black, and preview #2 fading to the current color background. If you want to use one of those backgrounds, message me, and I'll be glad to upload it to the wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I was going to wait a short while to see if it appeared before messaging you. I'm still seeing the old image, too. Sometimes it takes several hours for the image server cache to update. Clear your browser cache every once in a while (Ctrl+F5), and if the new image doesn't appear within 24 hours, report it by going to and clicking on "I think I found a bug". JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yo I came across this wiki a few weeks ago while watching the anime and also reading the manga too. I am already helping out and willing to edit more pages relating to minor or manga only characters or others that don't have pages yet. Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 12:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Kurotabou's past self Not sure if there is any color pic of Kurotabou when he was in the Hundred Tales Clan, but you can find out about his story starting at Act 149 (last page) of the manga. (Kurotabou kinda look like a chinese fighter with demon horns o.o) Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 12:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) When I type this question out to you; my laptop froze so only some of it were saved and somehow auto-publish...I was going to ask if you are going to place pics that show what the charathers looks like when they are young or back then in the past on the pages.... Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 06:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Would you mind telling me what will you do when you become a Bureaucrat in this Wiki? --Cococrash11 06:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) You're now a Bureaucrat use it well. --Cococrash11 05:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC)